Florent Fase
Florent Fase est un personnage récurrent de la [[MySims (série)|franchise MySims]]. C'est un artiste très expressif et émotif passionné par le théâtre. MySims (Wii/PC)= |-| Kingdom (Wii)= |-| Party (Wii)= |-| Party (NDS)= |-| Racing (Wii)= |-| Agents (Wii)= Florent dans MySims (Wii/PC) Biographie Mardi dernier au soir, tandis que le jeune Florent se produisait, un homme en noir s'introduisit dans les loges et subtilisa le portefeuille et les clés de la voiture du jeune homme. Oh, le scélérat ! Quel sort cruel ! La douleur de Florent ne prendra-t-elle donc jamais fin ?! Dialogues ;Hôtel - Arrivée :Un acteur célèbre est arrivé à l'hôtel ! ;Hôtel - Introduction :Je vous salue, mon nom est Florent Fase. Je suis un ménestrel, et j'ai une passion pour tout ce qui tend vers le dramatique ! Mon rêve secret serait d'ériger un théâtre ici même, dans cette ville. ;Hôtel - Acceptation :Hourra ! Et mieux, même, hip hip hip hourra ! Je vais attendre ici pendant que vous construisez le théâtre de mes rêves ! ;Hôtel - Refus (inutilisé) :Forsooth ;Aménagement :Ho ho ho ! Comme la vie est belle ! Ce théâtre va dépasser mes espérances les plus folles... J'ai vraiment hâte d'y faire ma première représentation ! ;Niveau étoile 4 :Certains pensent avoir su rester jeunes, au fond. Moi, je me considère comme une boîte de Pandore remplie jusqu'à ras bord d'énergie juvénile et d'imagination... au fond. :Mon coeur brûle d'une passion dévorante pour la scène, et rien au monde ne pourra jamais venir tarir cet amour ! :Certaines personnes considèrent le théâtre comme une forme de mensonge. Moi, je dis : "Fi ! L'acteur INCARNE le mensonge, et par là même lui donne vie !" ;Niveau étoile 5 :NOEL ! :Je me suis adonné à la poursuite de mon art pendant bien des années, et avec une ardeur folle. Mais aujourd'hui, face au miroir, je me dis : "Le voilà, le rêveur dans toute sa splendeur. Les rêves faits de chair, la chair faite de vie, et une vie consacrée à la scène !" :Quelle chance j'ai de vivre dans une ville comme celle-ci ! Ah, quand je pense à l'existence si terne et si triste que j'ai menée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, face à la vie d'audace et de gaieté qui s'offre à moi désormais ! ;Tâche 1 - Demande :Quel malheur ! Le ménestrel n'a aucun endroit où revêtir son magnifique costume de lumière ! ;Tâche 1 - Indice :Certaines personnes ne croient pas que les pièces de jeu d'échecs poussent dans les arbres, mais moi je dis : "Ha ! Bien sûr qu'elles poussent dans les arbres !". Merveilleux ! ;Tâche 1 - Terminé :Hourra ! Inchangés nous resterons ! ;Tâche 1 - Récompense :Quel chanceux vous faites ! Florent a eu l'extrême gentillesse de vous transmettre un modèle de chaîne hi-fi ! ;Tâche 2 - Demande :Pauvre de moi ! Comment vais-je faire sans maquillage ? ;Tâche 2 - Indice :Oh, me voilà tombé dans les abysses du désespoir ! Comment vais-je faire sans maquillage ? Si seulement les ingrédients nécessaires n'étaient pas enterrés dans le désert ! ;Tâche 2 - Terminé :Pour vous, une centaine, non, un millier de baisers de scène ! Enfin ! Du maquillage, plein de maquillage ! ;Tâche 2 - Récompense :Florent vous a offert un modèle de jeu d'arcade ! Sentez-vous le souffle du score suprême qui approche ?! ;Tâche 3 - Demande :Si je devais citer un de mes défauts, ce serait mon étourderie. Je n'ai rien pour vendre les billets d'entrée ! ;Tâche 3 - Indice :Escroquer ou ne pas escroquer ? Telle est la question ! Voici comment j'y réponds : "A bas l'escroquerie ! A bas l'escroquerie !" ;Tâche 3 - Terminé :Hourra ! Mes rêves se voient enfin réalisés ! ;Tâche 3 - Récompense :À compléter ;Tâche 4 - Demande :Fi ! Fi pour mon manque de prévoyance ! Comment ai-je pu oublier un élément aussi important que la scène ? ;Tâche 4 - Indice :J'ai entendu dire que les globes, ironiquement parlant, pouvaient être déTERRés dans le dépotoir du désert. Ha ha ! ;Tâche 4 - Terminé :Par la présente, j'exprime la cascade de joie qui me submerge ! ;Tâche 4 - Récompense :À compléter ;Tâches complétées :Mon propre théâtre ! C'est comme si mes rêves d'enfant se réalisaient d'un simple coup de baguette magique ! ;Tâches complétées - Récompense :Florent vous a offert un masque de mardi gras décoratif ! Honte à la fripouille qui a confectionné une sangle trop petite pour la tête de Florent ! ;Tâches complétées - Dialogue :Le décor de mon théâtre doit exprimer l'histoire, la MAJESTE de ce lieu de culture et de tradition ! ;Meilleur ami - Dialogue :du joueur, vous avez été brillant ! Votre... *hum* SECOND rôle dans l'histoire de mon théâtre ne sera pas oublié de sitôt... ;Meilleur ami - Récompense :Le costume de scène de Florent a enfin rejoint les profondeurs de votre commode. ;Demande de décoration :À compléter Florent dans MySims Kingdom (Wii) Biographie Bonnes nouvelles, chers spectateurs ! Un bienfaiteur anonyme a légué une île toute entière à la troupe théâtrale de Florent Fase. C'est vraiment le meilleur moment pour monter le chef-d'œuvre de Florent "La princesse Alexandra et le dragon." C'est parti ! Florent dans MySims Party (Wii) À compléter Florent dans MySims Party (NDS) Biographie Dialogues :Amis, Sims, compatriotes... Je me présente, Florent. :Je suis comédien... Mais peut-être me connaissez-vous déjà ? :Je vais faire une représentation en ville. C'est pourquoi je suis là. :Mais je suis en proie à l'indécision quant à la nature de la pièce. :Serait-ce une tragédie ? Bien sûr ! Quelle question sotte ! :Ciel ! Est-ce bien moi, Florent Fase, que je vois en face de moi ? :Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? :Mais alors, qui suis-je ? Je... Hélas, la confusion est totale ! :Oh, du joueur ! Tu as été absolument formidable ! :Tu as engrangé 50 points au cours de mon mini-jeu ! :Grâce à ton dévouement, ma pièce va connaître un immense succès ! :Néanmoins, je te crois capable de bien mieux. :La prochaine fois, tente de réaliser un meilleur score ! :Salutations, du joueur. :Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? :Tu as engrangé 60 points au cours de mon mini-jeu ! :Grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé une divine performance ! :C'est un succès mérité, non ? Reviens me voir prochainement ! :Je suis là... Mais je me sens seul. Où sont donc tous les Sims ? :J'ai espoir que ce lieu foisonnera bientôt de Sims en émoi ! :Il est vrai que je ne suis pas venu pour prendre part aux festivals... :Mais maintenant que j'en ai vu, l'inspiration dramatique a ressurgi. :Là où il y a des vainqueurs, il y a aussi des perdants... :Ne vois-tu pas là se dessiner une merveilleuse tragédie ? :La population a augmenté, à l'instar de la fréquentation de mon théâtre. :La vie est belle ! :Chaque nouveau spectateur m'insuffle le désir de jouer ! :J'ai appris que tu avais gagné quelques festivals, récemment ! :Je pense faire de toi le héros de ma prochaine pièce... :Qui n'a jamais été fauché en pleine gloire par un rival ?! :L'humiliation fut si terrible qu'il en perdit l'envie de gagner ! :Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas interpréter ce rôle ?! :Voyez comme de petites doléances balayent les plus grands espoirs ! :Je te salue bien bas nom du joueur ! :Le conquérant des festivals ! :Quel est le prochain festival auquel tu comptes participer ? :J'ai hâte d'assister à ta prestation ! :Un acteur ne peut monter sur scène sans ses accessoires... :Costume, décors, maquillage, projecteurs... :Mais le plus important reste la réaction du public ! :C'est essentiel de provoquer une réaction au sein de l'assistance ! :"Je t'avais prévenu !" Hmmm... :"Je t'avais prévenu, bougre d'âne !" Quelle version préfères-tu ? :Toute la différence réside dans la subtilité de l'interprétation. :"Je t'avais prévenu, bougre d'âne !" est pétri de caractère, non ? :À présent, laisse-moi te prodiguer quelques conseils pour être acteur. :Prends soin de ton corps. Et de ta voix, surtout. :Garde la ligne, bien sûr. :Il serait fort malvenu que tu ne rentres pas dans tes costumes ! :Diriger le projecteur est un travail exigeant une grande concentration ! :Alors fais preuve de vigilance en jouant à c4Lumière !/c4 :L'acteur se déplace sur une scène fort encombrée... :Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu peux semer la confusion. :D'habitude, je joue le rôle de personnages fictifs, pas le mien. :Mais comment réagirais-je si quelqu'un voulait m'incarner ? :Pour me comprendre, il faut d'abord prendre en compte mes performances. :Un Sim marquant plus de 60 points à mon mini-jeu serait à la hauteur... :Car cela signifierait qu'il porte une grande attention à ma pièce ! :Si quelqu'un devait jouer mon rôle, ma foi... :Une simple imitation ne suffit pas. Il doit connaître ma personnalité. :Tu pourrais apprendre à me connaître en me rendant quelques services. :Et si tu es à la hauteur, je saurai que tu es digne de m'incarner ! Trevor dans MySims Racing (Wii) À compléter Trevor dans MySims Agents (Wii) Demande de recrutement Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà Trevor, maître du déguisement, homme aux mille voix ! Je suis né pour être agent, du joueur ! Florent dans les autres jeux SimCity Creator (Wii) À compléter MySims Camera À compléter MySims Puzzle Party À compléter Les Sims 4 '' ''À compléter Anecdotes *Le personnage de Florent est basé sur le célèbre dramaturge anglais William Shakespeare. **Par ailleurs, une des animations régulières de Florent est de parler à un crâne, de la même façon qu'Hamlet parle au crâne de Yorick dans la pièce d'Hamlet de Shakespeare. **De plus, la célèbre réplique « être ou ne pas être » (originalement « to be or not to be » en anglais) de la pièce d'Hamlet est prononcée par Florent dans une version en simlish. **Enfin, dans MySims Agents, Florent vous demandera de jouer une scène basée sur la destruction du cristal, afin de faire culpabiliser le coupable. C'est une méthode utilisée par Hamlet dans la pièce du même nom. *Dans MySims Agents, si vous envoyez Florent dans la deuxième mission de Makoto, il fera une référence au film Charlie et la Chocolaterie : « J'ai exactement le costume qu'il faut pour le bal ! Dommage qu'il soit au pressing après le tournage de "Edwin et la chocolaterie"... » Traduction en d'autres langues en:Trevor Catégorie:Sims Catégorie:Sims de MySims sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims sur PC Catégorie:Sims de MySims Kingdom sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Party sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Party sur Nintendo DS Catégorie:Sims de MySims Racing sur Wii Catégorie:Sims de MySims Agents sur Wii Catégorie:Sims commerciaux Catégorie:Sims studieux Catégorie:Sims élégants Catégorie:Sims masculins